


Zootopia rail book 2

by ChooChoobob1212



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChoobob1212/pseuds/ChooChoobob1212





	1. Chapter 1

Judy  
Nick help!!

Nick  
What?

Judy  
My belt won't fit

Nick  
Uh fluff, you forget your on maternity leave now?

Judy  
Oh yea i forgot no wonder plus that means today we are finding out how many kids we have

Nick  
What do you mean by how many

Judy  
Nick we bunnies can multiply

Nick  
Uh by how much?

Judy  
Well I remember mom having a litter of 16 right after us 

Nick  
16!!!

Judy  
Nick take it easy we don't know how many but chances are it's not 16 as its rare and you are late so shoo

Nick  
Ok i'm off then….don't want to get on Bogos bad side  
(Nick winks)

Judy  
Nick you forgetting something?  
(holds up a brown paper bag with his lunch)

Nick  
Oh that thanks oh and love ya

Judy  
I love you too  
(Nick leaves)

Judy  
(Looks down to her belly)  
Ok however many of you are in there mommy needs to rest 

(Phone rings)

Judy  
Hello?

Jessie  
Hey Judy you need any help today's the big day 

Judy  
Uh i was just sitting down right as you called 

Jessie   
I'm in the area you need me to drop by plus it give us some time to know each other more

Judy  
Shure Nick just left for work and the big appointments not till 1:00

Jessie  
Ok see you in about 10 mins

Judy  
Ok bye

Judy hangs up

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P1 Zpd

Nick walks into the briefing room.

Nick  
Wow feels weird without her 

Bogo  
Ok all let's all sit down

I have a new patrolling assignment for some of you and after the events of the bunnyburrow derailment it has become a new priority so officers Wilde,Trunkabey and Clawhauser

Nick  
Clawhauser!

Bogo  
Yes I know I said it. He's expressed that he would like to step away from the desk for a while and so he will be solo. Matter of fact all three of you will be solo. but, you will all be in the savanna central yard. Nick, I'm placing you in command there as you're familiar with the goings on there.  
Any questions?  
No   
Ok let's get to work   
Dismissed

Nick  
Wow ok um hey Trunkaby get Clawhauser and meet me at the railyard entrance got to give you guys some pointers

============================================================================  
Nick and Judy's apartment 

Knock on door

Judy   
Coming!!!

Judy struggles to get up out of the chair

Judy  
(Looking at her belly)  
Come on kids help your mother out will ya 

Judy finally gets to the Door she opens it

Judy  
Hey jessie

Jessie  
Please call me jess

Judy  
Ok then jess come on in

Jess  
Well you seem to be doing ok hows it feel to not be out on the force right now?

Judy  
Its different and i probably would be having a hard time with however manny are in there

(points to her belly)

Jess  
Yea just vincent by himself was hard enough when i was pregnant with him 

Judy  
So how did you and Bob meet? If you dont mind me asking

Jess  
HA!  
He was and still is a goof. The night we met was at a retirement party for my grandfather who was a conductor for the Zootopia Zephyr. I bumped into him when trying to get to the buffet. He had one of those pairs of glasses with the fake mustaches on and he still has them too!! We talked for a bit and later on we met again in school and after that we started dating and the rest is history.

Judy laughing

Jess  
So now how did you and Nick meet? I know about the nighhowler incident on my way back so i know that mutch

Judy   
Well lets just say He was a Mammal of interest And then I found out how interesting he really was, and how interested I was becoming.

Jess  
Yea   
Oh wow look at the time you want a lift down there it's almost time?

Judy  
Yes that would be great Sam said he's going to be meeting us there for support for Nick as he's going to need it and you can be there for me.

Jess  
Sounds good

=============  
Savanna central rail yard

Nick  
Ok you two some things you need to be aware of these things are big and dangerous. heres a few things you both should have on at all times 

Nick hands them both high visibility jackets as well as zpd natural disaster hard hats

Nick  
I know these hard hats were made for natural disasters but they are the closest to what weve got to what they use here and i dont want to explain to bogo why one of you is in the emergency room with a concussion.

Trunkaby  
Nick i know your trying to keep both me and clawhauser safe but do you really think this is needed 

Thunkaby holds out a blue cylindrical device with a blue lens and a switch. trunkaby turns it on and it starts flashing.

Nick  
Oh woops thats not supposed to be there that's the railroads equipment. I should have checked that stuff after Bob gave it to me.

Clawhauser  
You guys hear something?

Nick stops to listen as he does a loud growling is coming from the distance

Nick  
You guys wont believe this but i know what that is

Clawhauser  
Hu

Nick  
Sounds to me like a Alco U30C they were early diesels and not many are left.

Both trunkaby and clawhauser look at each other 

Low and behold a string of engines comes into view all were in a rusty bad shape and were all painted for zoo haven. As they went by the wheels creaked and groaned from not being moved in a long time. a bunny waves to them nick recognizes the bunny as Sam.

Nick  
Well i thought sam was still at the academy for training i guess he passed the tests

Clwhauser  
Uh nick i know your a rail buff but were here for patrol not for sightseeing

Nick  
Your right well lets check things out

Just then nick sees something   
A young wolf was walking around in the yard and started to climb over and under a old boxcar

Nick  
Ok you two we have something now

Nick yelles over to the pup and the pup takes off

Nick  
And the rat race has started you two try to block him off before he hurts himself or worse 

They all scramble after the pup

Nick pulls out his radio and dials in the railyard radio frequency 

Nick  
This is officer wilde of the ZPD to savanna central yard dispatch of ZR. I am in pursuit of a young wolf pup in the yard please be on the alert. The kid is probably scared out of his mind.

Dispatch   
Thank you officer. Attention all engines a young kid has been spotted in the yard please go to restricted speed until the kid is found.

Just then sams voice crackles over the radio

Sam  
This is 2720 to officer Nick Wilde….  
Nick i see him hes over by the yard office and he looks pretty scared might want to approach with caution im going to step off and try to talk to him engines have been parked on the repair track dispatch. 

Nick  
Ok sam just be carefull he probably knows hes in trouble and is trying to get out of the yard

Nick arrives at the yard office he sees sam talking to the pup 

Nick  
Well he alright?

Sam yep he's fine guess he just came in cause his buddies dared him to.

Nick  
Hey buddy what's your name?

The pup does not answer

nick  
Its ok your not in trouble if it was a dare

Dan  
My names Dan

Nick  
Well Dan were do you go to school i'd like to talk to your buddies

Dan   
Savanna elementary

Nick  
Ok well you know that coming in here was dangerous right?

Dan  
Yea

Nick  
Do you promise not to do it again

Dan   
Yes

Nick  
Ok then let's get you home

Nick thanks sam and calls off the search

(over zpd radio frequency)

Nick  
Guys i got him hes ok continue on with patrol im of duty after i get this pup home

=============

Rampart general hospital

Nick  
Hey thanks for coming sam im shaking right now

Sam   
Nick i know your shaking you just need to calm down

Nick  
I called Dans school about this mornings incident and they want me to come talk to the whole school about how dangerous it was and also about bullying and they would like for you to come with if you can Sam

Sam  
I sure would like to tell those kits how much danger they put dan into

Nick  
Yea

Nick starts to get worried about Judy

Nick  
She said she would be here where is she maybe she started to not feel good maybe she got in a car accident. Maybe she…

Sam  
Nick she's fine they probably just got stuck in traffic you know how busy the roads are at this time.

Nick  
Right right she just stuck in traffic 

Sam  
You know i'm starting to think i need to call in a expert in the field of stressed out husbands.

Nick  
You mean bob?

Sam  
Yes Bob  
Im going to call him now

Sam steps away from nick

Judy  
Nick!

Nick  
Oh there you are, I thought you got in an accident or something.

Judy  
Nick you know how bad 21st street is at this time of day. 

Nick  
Ah ha and buggs gets it right…..traffic

Nurse  
Judeth wilde!!

Judy  
Thats me

Nurse  
Welcome lets get you settled

Nick starts to go with judy

Nurse  
I'm sorry who are you 

Nick  
I'm the father 

Nurse   
Oh ok and are those other two with you?

Nick   
Yes they are for support for us plus one more is on the way

Nurse   
Ok you and judy can come but the rest will have to wait out in the waiting room

Nick  
Ok

Nurse  
well lets go here into this room

They walk into a room with the ultrasound machine

Nurse   
Ok judy get up on the bed here and we will start

Judy  
Ok

She struggles to get onto the bed nick finally picks her up ad sets her on the bed

Nick  
fluff you really need to slim down on those carrot candies

Judy  
Oh nick

Nurse  
Lets see here i can see one there and there's another so two so far let me just move over here and yep there's two more and ok there's another so far five and it looks like there may be more but i can't tell.

Nick  
five  
Nick faints 

Judy face palms

Judy  
It was only a matter of time 

Nurse  
Oh that's normal when it comes to foxes now you should see how much the place shakes when elephant fathers do it.

Judy chuckles

Nick  
Who hu wa 

Judy  
You fainted

Nick  
Yea so five kids 

Judy  
As far as we can tell 

Nick  
Well then i think i need to Kit-proof the apartment not to mention talk to our landlord

Judy  
Oh i totally forgot about the landlord!!

Nurse  
Well your good to go now

Judy  
Thank you   
Uh nick help

Nick picks her back up and puts her down

Nick and judy step back out to the waiting room and jessie bob and sam are waiting

Bob  
Well?

Judy  
As far as we know 5 kits maybe more

Nick  
I will drive

Judy,jessie,bob,sam  
NO!!!

Judy  
You are NOT driving you big softie not after all the times you fainted last time.


	2. 2

Nick and judys apartment

Nick and judy walk into there apartment with bags apon bags in there arms

Nick  
You ok hun

Judy  
Yea gives me strength for when im trying to hold all our kits

Nick chuckles

Nick  
Well id better get the place kit proofed

Nick goes through the bags and takes out socket covers and other stuff

Judy  
So how was your first day without me

Nick   
well it was very lonely without you

Judy  
But I thought you were on patrol with trunkaby?

Nick  
Well turns out clawhauser wants some time away from the desk so we ended up all going solo

Judy  
And let me guess bogo put you on parking duty?

Nick  
Nope  
Still on patrol but we now have to be security for savana central yard

Judy  
Oh! Ok well did toot toot senior enjoy it

Nick  
If you count chasing a young pup around the yard as fun 

Judy  
WHAT!!  
The kid ok?

Nick  
Yea hes fine im just not to happy about why he was there 

Judy  
Why what happened

Nick  
Some of his peers dared him to from school

Judy becomes enraged

Judy  
I know from being in a railroad town those things are dangerous why do they even do it they think its funny?

Nick  
I know and when i called the school they were as upset as you and me. They want me and Sam to come in and do a presentation on safety and to also talk about our experiences with bullying.

Judy  
Id join in myself ive had my fair share of bullying

nick   
Yea im aware of your siblings and of gideon

Judy  
Oh gideons done and delt with hes a different fox now. Im talking about being put down cause of what i wanted to do as a job.

Nick  
Oh THAT. i get it and you know about me and boy scouts.

Judy  
Yea say did you get the gate out of the car?

Nick  
No i havent

Judy  
Ok then i will go down and get it

Judy goes to the door and goes to get the gate she leaves the door cracked open for herself

Nick continued to go around the apartment putting caps on all the sockets until he herd judy yell

Judy  
Nick help!!!

Nick dropped the remaining caps and ran out the door to the steps there he found judy lying on her back with the gate and then something else caught his eyes the steps were somewhat covered in something black he then noticed it on the ceiling and along the walls. Then it hit him

Nick  
Oh no not black mold anything but that. 

Judy  
Black mold what about me you dingleberry 

Nick  
Oh yea sorry i just had black mold at my old place and it was condemned and later tore down and now is not the time i want to be looking for a new place especially with you and the kids on the way

Judy  
No your right we need to get out of here and report this but where would we go.

Nick  
I know just the place

Nick gives judy one of those you know where looks

Judy  
No not there no not happening

Nick  
What…. i'm sure your parents would love to have you back in the warren

Judy  
Its not that its siblings i'm worried about. Plus how are you going to get to work hu. mr. bright ideas?

Nicks face falls as he immediately remembers the last time bogo chewed him out for being late

Judy  
Uh hu now get me up would ya my back is hurting

Nick snaps out of his daydream and pulls judy onto her feet

Nick  
You ok

Judy  
Im fine for the most part 

Nick  
you think the kids are ok?

Judy  
Yea i landed on my back they should be fine besides i fell already today after you left for work 

Nick  
When and why didnt you call me 

Judy  
Because jessie was with me and she caught me halfway through my fall

Nick starts to get worked up

nick  
Why didnt she tell me

Judy  
Maybe because you worry to mutch about little things.

Nick  
Ok fine but anyways lets get the essentials out of our place and get out of here and call public safety

Judy  
yea

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I would like to take a moment to tell you all that it is illegal here in the usa to walk along railroad tracks or go into rail-yards. it is considered trespassing and you can get a hefty fine for doing so and sometimes even jail time. (i will add more to this later)


End file.
